Bowser's Return (2006 Series)
This article is about the first episode in the 2006 series. For the first episode in the reboot, see Fierce Battle Between Fierce Rivals. Bowser's Return is the first episode of the 2006 series of Super Mario Bros. Z. It was released on April 22, 2006. Synopsis Mario and Luigi challenge the Wario Bros. to a race, but are interrupted by an old foe. Meanwhile, a mysterious new robot has entered the Mushroom Kingdom... Plot The episode begins with a Goomba walking across a field and coming across one of the Chaos Emeralds, the Blue Emerald. Not knowing what it truly is, the Goomba decides to give it to Goombella as a gift. As he begins to walk away, Mecha Sonic teleports into the Mushroom Kingdom, landing right in front of the Goomba. Mecha Sonic demands that the Goomba hand over the Chaos Emerald. Shocked and confused, the Goomba doesn't know what to do, and is killed by Mecha Sonic. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are preparing to race their rivals, Wario and Waluigi, in the 5th Annual Mario Kart Grand Prix. The crowd is very excited for the Mario Bros., but are not as pleased that the Wario Bros. are there. As soon as the race begins, fire spurts out of the Wario Brothers' Kart, scorching Mario and damaging the Kart. Luigi tries to fix the Kart, but after a few failed attempts he pulls out a Golden Mushroom. The Golden Mushroom repairs their vehicle and sends the Kart blasting ahead of the Wario Bros. Waluigi pulls out a Mushroom to increase their Kart's speed. Caught off guard by their sudden burst of speed, Mario and Luigi have no time to prepare for the oncoming Kart. Waluigi attacks again with a Lightning Bolt to shrink Mario and Luigi and easily run over them. After recovering from the attack, Luigi uses another Mushroom to increase their Kart's speed and catch up. Both Karts are neck and neck, but before either team can finish, a group of Bob-ombs (and the Banana Bomb) drop in front of the finish line. Neither Kart can slow down in time and crash into them. Wario, Waluigi, and both Karts are sent flying out of the stadium while Mario and Luigi crash into the racetrack. It is soon revealed that Bowser and Kamek are responsible for the attack. Bowser intends to kidnap Princess Peach, who is among the spectators, but not before defeating Mario in front of all his fans. Luigi becomes terrified of Bowser and runs away. Mario tries to convince him to fight, but Luigi is too scared to listen, and leaves Mario to fight on his own. Bowser mocks Luigi's trembling, which irritates Mario. The episode ends with Mario and Bowser facing each other, preparing to fight the upcoming battle. Major Events *Mecha Sonic enters the dimension of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Mecha Sonic obtains the Blue Chaos Emerald. *Bowser attempts to kidnap Princess Peach. Characters * Mario * Luigi * Mecha Sonic * Bowser * Kamek * Wario * Waluigi * Princess Peach * Banana Bomb * Lakilarry * Camera Lakitu * Goomba * The Audience * Goombella (mentioned) Transformations * Small Mario * Small Luigi Trivia *This episode, along with the second episode, were originally going to be aired as a single episode, but Alvin-Earthworm was unable to bypass the 16K limit on Newgrounds due to most of the first episode focusing on the race, so he was forced to split it in two. However, this was done in the reboot of the series. *This is the only episode to not feature Sonic or Shadow. *Wario's sprite from the first three episodes is different than in later episodes. *The audience during the race is from Kirby Super Star. *GuadalupeAnimation remade the first episode of Super Mario Bros Z. *The manner in which Mecha Sonic first appears mirrors the time travelling distillations from the Terminator franchise. *This is the only episode to not have a battle between characters. Credits Category:Episodes (2006 Series) Category:Non-Canon